User talk:Bobofango
lol competition? Don't flatter yourself. You were nothing but a pain in the ass ever since the wikia skin changed and even had the Nibelsnarf'''ing guts to prevent us from progressing in the MHP3 section, even though nobody stole '''Nibelsnarf from your website. Good riddance indeed. And for the record, as soon as I see people actually stealing Nibelsnarf from you I will instantly ban them. Also, instead of being such a self-centered egotistical bastard who bans everybody for no reason and is so quick to think people steal Nibelsnarf from him, be a reasonable guy and don't vandalise the goddarned wiki! Each mother'Nibelsnarf'ing time I contacted you for something you ignored me and were a dick and you got the balls to say I hate on you for making that wiki? No, get your fricking facts right. I had nothing against you until the moment you started to counter our progress on MHP3 pages. As soon as you did that I lost the last bit of symphathy I had towards you. I like your wiki, I really do but you starting to prevent us from getting further just crossed the limits. But fine, I will unban you for now. I'd love to see what you got to say. Lets see if you're actually the person you claim to be. You're supposed to better than us? Based on your most recent actions and reactions you're worth as much as an AWc. "I got 14,000 edits, unbanning me is the least you could do." Also, I heard you said you'll just e-mail pitch to make you admin again. Yeah ehm, about that, you're in before a long wait knowing him. And even if he did, we'd just undo it. Know this, Bobo, I have nothing against you. I would even give you admin back, but you'll have to prove it that you actually deserve that. And another hint, instead of just deleting images, give a reason at least once. Like "I made these images, you have no permission to use it!". -_- I'm looking forward to chatting. >_> Artemis Paradox (talk) 15:59, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Let's review your rant in the chat earlier *02:01 onix hey raven, can you unbann me on the wiki? *02:01 Zako *methods. *02:01 Sentoryu_Raven onix: you'll have to talk to GeneStarwind *02:01 Sentoryu_Raven since hes the one who banned you *02:02 onix It's me, Bobo *02:02 Sentoryu_Raven Zako: i'm sure some evil scietist can mass produce the pufferfish recipe for zombies *02:02 Sentoryu_Raven i know *02:02 onix Gene is butthurt because I didn't let him into my site //Since when was I butthurt? *02:02 Sentoryu_Raven if i unban you GeneStarwind will probly just ban you again anyway *02:02 Sentoryu_Raven so its better if you sort it out with him :S *02:02 Zako dang. ill go back to making barricades then. *02:03 onix Comeon Raven. *02:03 onix Considering I made like 14,000 contributions to this wiki, least you can is unban me> lol *02:04 Sentoryu_Raven i still think its better you talk it through with GeneStarwind or at least leave him a message about it :S *02:04 onix I know the kid, he's not that sort of talker. //So says the loner who neve comes to the chat *02:05 Sentoryu_Raven i'm sure if you give him pho he'll at least listen *02:05 onix I'm a beaurocrat, how'd I get banned anyways? //Seems like you're not a -bureaucrat- anymore *02:05 *** mib_vqz3wi joined #mhwikichatroom Welcome to the #MHWikiChatRoom a general chatroom we hope that you enjoy your stay here. NOTE:This chatroom is a GENERAL CHATROOM, and NOT EXCLUSIVELY FOR MONSTER HUNTER|| Topic set by Shirt on Wed Jan 05 2011 08:54:18 GMT+1300 (New Zealand Daylight Time) 02:05 Bot #mhwikichatroom Welcome to the #MHWikiChatRoom a general chatroom, we hope that you enjoy your stay here. NOTE;This chatroom is a GENERAL CHATROOM, and NOT EXCLUSIVELY FOR MONSTER HUNTER. For help regarding the chatroom, please visit this link http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Help_-_MH_Wiki_Chat_Room ---- *02:06 mib_vqz3wi YESH AKITO! *02:06 mib_vqz3wi get back here before i fall asleep *02:06 *** mib_vqz3wi is now known as mibmibmib *02:06 onix where's mckrongs? *02:06 Sentoryu_Raven wearing a thong while singing or something *02:06 mibmibmib lol *02:06 mibmibmib why a thong? *02:06 Sentoryu_Raven i wish i was joking... *02:07 mibmibmib you wish *02:07 *** onix is now known as Bobo *02:07 Sentoryu_Raven mibmibmib: he has/had to wear a thong for that thing didn't he? *02:07 Akito ? *02:07 mibmibmib so akito i tried soloing ala with hammer with focus *02:07 mibmibmib well not really trying to kill him *02:07 mibmibmib but just a practice run to master the upswing timing when he turns on his face, which i mastered *02:07 mibmibmib but what i dont get is......... *02:08 mibmibmib how DID you do it in 20-30 mins? *02:08 Akito about 30.not 20 lol *02:08 mibmibmib on the practice run it took me like 48 mins *02:08 mibmibmib still not dead *02:08 Akito I didn't only attack his head though.. *02:08 mibmibmib what skills did you used tho? HGE, focus, sharpness+1? *02:09 mibmibmib coz thats what i used *02:09 Akito yea *02:09 mibmibmib and i only went for head lol *02:09 mibmibmib i only go for leg when he roars *02:09 mibmibmib when i cant reach his head *02:09 Akito and i had that felyne faster sharpen skill *02:09 Bobo I can't leave a message on gene's talkpage. I need someone else to unban me //lulz *02:09 mibmibmib o yeah, you got mhp3rd akito? *02:09 Akito yes *02:09 mibmibmib which version? *02:09 Sentoryu_Raven Bobo: leave him a pm on here *02:09 mibmibmib asia or japan? *02:09 Akito japan *02:09 Sentoryu_Raven Bobo: or a memo *02:09 Akito it's the same thing *02:09 mibmibmib i still dont get whats the difference between the two......... *02:10 Akito just different casing. *02:10 Akito and books or w/e is inside. *02:10 Bobo Just unbann me and ill leave a message on the wiki //moar lulz *02:10 mibmibmib seriously? lol *02:10 Akito yes *02:10 mibmibmib but bobo from what i know there's a solid reason with evidences leading to your ban tho *02:10 mibmibmib so i can't just unban you and let you leave a message in the wiki *02:10 Bobo why> //herpin *02:11 Bobo He only banned me because I deleted images that were taken from MY site without MY permission //mai derpin *02:11 mibmibmib the only way i can say is to click on Pastebin underneath the sentence box *02:11 mibmibmib and then putting in your complaints/request or whatever *02:11 mibmibmib and then give that to me *02:11 mibmibmib i can give that to gene *02:11 mibmibmib along with Sentoryu_Raven *02:11 Bobo Seriously? //srsly yo *02:12 mibmibmib i can't do anything to unban you since i didn't saw what happened *02:12 mibmibmib nor was i active *02:12 mibmibmib and as a matter of fact i'll be retiring anyway, so i won't be discussing much *02:12 Akito tell him to wait for art or something *02:12 Akito we discussed this yesterday *02:12 Bobo Its least you can do for my 14,000 edits on this wiki //THAT'S LIKE... OVER 9000!!!! *scouter explodes* *02:12 mibmibmib i would if i can *02:12 *** JeffBobbo joined #mhwikichatroom *02:13 mibmibmib but its out of my hand *02:13 *** JeffBobbo is now known as GuestMyName *02:13 Bobo How? Gene isn't "higher" than you //I don't he takes part in consumption of mary jane. =O *02:13 mibmibmib he isnt *02:13 mibmibmib how we do things is independant *02:13 mibmibmib and i wasnt part of the discussion *02:13 mibmibmib so i wont involve myself in it *02:13 Bobo That's 'Nibelsnarf'ing bullshirt, you know. //bullshirt indeed *02:13 mibmibmib it is isnt it? *02:13 mibmibmib but its how i do stuff around here *02:13 mibmibmib and it works fine *02:14 mibmibmib plus it was a group discussion *02:14 mibmibmib and the majority decided *02:14 Bobo What reason or "evidence" could there be? //Well, this is where it gets interesting I guess *02:14 mibmibmib not that i was a part of it *02:14 *** Seppo quit (Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client) *02:14 mibmibmib supposedly its the log i guess *02:14 mibmibmib deletion log or whatever *02:14 mibmibmib i myself havent been on the wiki for weeks so its not like i know what happened *02:15 Bobo All i asked that people don't take '''Nibelsnarf from my site without permission? all the deletion log says is "Nibelsnarf Nibelsnarf"'' //No, that was actually in teh ban log. On your banner it says, and I quote, "Nibelsnarf you Wikia". So, I just thought it would be fitting if I have you a Nibelsnarf You right back when I banned you. kthx *02:15 mibmibmib you mean the comment for the deletion says that? *02:15 mibmibmib hmm, mustve been art *02:15 Bobo yeah *02:15 mibmibmib his way of speaking and all *02:15 Bobo Nope it was gene //Hell, my name is everywehre so just blame it on me *02:15 mibmibmib really? lol *02:15 Sentoryu_Raven anyway *02:16 Sentoryu_Raven got what i came on for *02:16 Sentoryu_Raven off now *02:16 mibmibmib wait Sentoryu_Raven! *02:16 Sentoryu_Raven ? *02:16 mibmibmib hands Sentoryu_Raven a baby beaver shirt style *02:16 Sentoryu_Raven drops it on its head *02:16 mibmibmib curses, foiled! *02:16 Bobo Where's this so called group discussion on banning me? //If you weren't such a loner you would know *02:16 *** Sentoryu_Raven quit (Quit: ) *02:16 mibmibmib idk *02:16 mibmibmib when i came in they only mentioned what happened *02:16 mibmibmib and what they're doing *02:17 Bobo who was "they" //http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qSLvcJ4I1mw *02:17 mibmibmib gene and other people he gathered for the discussion *02:17 mibmibmib not like i know who all of them are *02:17 Bobo its just people from this chat //lolwhut *02:17 mibmibmib but you can take a wild guess on who they are since its not too hard to guess *02:17 Bobo they aren't admins on the wiki //When do we ever include non-admins/non-OP into our decisions? lulzcake *02:17 mibmibmib nah, my experience with gene says otherwise *02:18 Bobo pitch and artemis could have at least talked to me about it //Oh just like that time you communicated with us... which was... owait... *02:18 mibmibmib pretty sure he discussed it with like 4-5 people *02:18 Bobo first *02:18 mibmibmib who knows the wiki *02:18 mibmibmib lol pitcj *02:18 mibmibmib pitch* *02:18 mibmibmib pitch just went AWOL *02:18 mibmibmib he doesnt even do any discussion or the sort *02:18 mibmibmib although i went AWOL in the wiki im still here open for discussion regarding the wiki *02:19 Bobo It's still bull'''Nibelsnarf considering all the Nibelsnarf I've contributed to this site''' //I thought it was bullshirt... *02:19 mibmibmib oh and another note, you know the mh wiki forum? *02:19 mibmibmib since you dont like it when people use your stuff without your permission *02:19 mibmibmib there's a SLIGHT possibility they couldve done the same *02:19 mibmibmib not that im pointing fingers tho since i dont go there *02:19 mibmibmib my wild guess would have to say armor skills and such *02:20 Bobo information i don't mind, since there tons of places people can take that stuff from *02:20 Bobo but pictures im mad about it *02:20 Bobo considering I spent a lot of time making the monster icons //http://www.youtube.com/watchv=jJzGUGZ3Qe0 *02:20 mibmibmib hmm, *02:20 Bobo and someone just uploaded them on the wiki and took all the credit *02:20 mibmibmib i should tell gene about this tho *02:20 mibmibmib but i doubt he wouldnt know about your complaint bobo by the time i wake up *02:21 mibmibmib ima pm gene about it *02:21 Bobo Tell me he's being a little bitch //ohnoez, not name calling, anything but that *02:21 Bobo tel lhim* *02:21 GuestMyName GeneStarwind is already on, it'll be logged in his chat. :3 *02:22 mibmibmib meh im just going to tell him what your request is *02:22 Bobo I see this bann as him fearing competition from my site //This is where I lol'd really hard and wondered if this kid was really serious *02:22 mibmibmib along with your reason on why *02:23 GuestMyName Meh. *02:23 Bobo apparently it was also artemis who banned me *02:23 Bobo edited comment by Artemis Paradox 23 hours ago diff Summary: Bye bye bobofaggo! *02:24 mibmibmib okay i've left the message along with the chatlog on gene's PM *02:25 mibmibmib he won't lose it and since i clicked on the chatlog's link it's saved into my history *02:26 Bobo Basically this comes down to Artemis and Gene doing a 'Nibelsnarf'ty job when I left and decided to ban me because my site is so much better *02:26 Bobo That's how I'm seeing this //orlynao, seems like someone has a huge ego right now http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hbnPkK76Ask *02:26 GuestMyName Links to your site? *02:26 Bobo '''Nibelsnarf' *02:26 mibmibmib hmm *02:26 mibmibmib i dont think its about who's site is better *02:26 mibmibmib im pretty sure they just saw you deleting the stuff *02:27 mibmibmib btw, who uploaded the icons anyway? *02:27 '''Bobo Moonabyss' *02:27 mibmibmib unless it was gene or art, you can't really blame em for thinking you went rogue and started deleting them for no reason *02:27 mibmibmib hmm Moonabyss..... *02:27 mibmibmib never heard of that name, mustve been new *02:27 Bobo lol trust me, if I went rogue I would have deleted everything i worked on *02:28 mibmibmib hmm *02:28 mibmibmib so i take it that *02:28 mibmibmib Moonabyss should also get a warning from you bobo *02:28 mibmibmib since he uploaded it without your permission *02:28 GuestMyName Should have got. *02:28 GuestMyName And I don't see how Nibelsnarf is better than the wiki. //trololololol *02:28 mibmibmib then again, it wouldve made more sense if one of the admins like mckrongs were to take your pic bobo then uploaded it into the wiki *02:29 Bobo I wrote on his talkpage requesting that he not take stuff from my site //Ok, now this is something I can understand, an actual complaint and there is evidence that bobo did write that on his talk page. *02:29 mibmibmib what i dont get was some random uploading it instead *02:29 Bobo It's better in terms of the MHP3 content //atm *02:29 mibmibmib http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Moonabyss *02:29 mibmibmib oh wow *02:29 Bobo obviously all the mh3 stuff i worked on was left on the wikia//We haven't deleted anything, you did, a bit. *02:29 GuestMyName Then why is the domain Nibelsnarf? *02:30 mibmibmib the random *02:30 mibmibmib is not even a month old *02:30 mibmibmib or a week to boot *02:30 mibmibmib i guess he wants to be a hero? *02:30 mibmibmib idk *02:31 Bobo because mhp3.com is already taken lol *02:32 mibmibmib knowing japan, im sure it was taken even before the game came out *02:32 Bobo and '''Nibelsnarf will be what its called when the eng version comes out''' *02:32 GuestMyName IF the English version comes out. *02:32 mibmibmib btw bobo regarding mhp3rd, just what is the real difference between the japan and the asia version? *02:32 mibmibmib i never quite understood it *02:32 Bobo I have a good feeling it will *02:32 Bobo there is no difference *02:32 mibmibmib GuestMyName: it probably will considering the success of MH3 *02:32 Bobo It's just the packaging *02:32 mibmibmib i see many people having mh3 as their new mh *02:33 mibmibmib hmm *02:33 mibmibmib so that means they rip you off from the packaging....smart *02:34 mibmibmib btw bobo, idk if you missed this old discussion, but i believe thekingkiller found a way to switch the wiki into another wikia called Shoutwiki, which has the old skin *02:34 mibmibmib pretty sure it was around the time you made Nibelsnarf when he found out *02:34 Bobo I looked into that awhile ago *02:34 Bobo shoutwiki sucks though *02:34 mibmibmib its way too new for it to be good from what ive seen *02:35 GuestMyName wikia sucks. :P *02:35 mibmibmib like some random dudes who were pissed about wikia *02:35 mibmibmib just went all independent and made shoutwiki *02:35 Bobo I made that shoutwiki actually *02:35 Bobo I was exploring various wikifarms to see which ones are good alternatives *02:36 mibmibmib the only problem i see when switching to shoutwiki wasnt all the technical stuff, but the link itself since alot of people wouldve faved the wiki's link *02:36 Bobo ended up using wetpaint *02:36 mibmibmib and knowing bitches, they would sooner or later take over the old wiki if we had moved *02:36 mibmibmib and calls it their own *02:36 GuestMyName Lol *02:36 GuestMyName That doesn't sound familiar at all.... XD *02:36 Bobo that's exactly what happened to all the wikis that did move *02:36 Bobo like wowwikki and others *02:36 mibmibmib yep *02:37 mibmibmib and speaking of that *02:37 mibmibmib its the same thing too *02:37 mibmibmib that happened to mh wiki's forum *02:37 mibmibmib they even have their OWN chat *02:37 mibmibmib i went "wtf?" *02:37 *** AGaW quit (Connection reset by peer) *02:37 GuestMyName We moved a wiki for another game, the old one is now infested with random people. XD *02:38 mibmibmib who says it has to be a wiki? *02:38 mibmibmib http://mhwiki.forumotion.net/ *02:38 mibmibmib all you need to do is make an account, or log in into your account the scroll to the bottom, they have their own chatroom *02:38 mibmibmib i call shinanigans on that shiz *02:42 Bobo 'll just email Pitch to make me admin again *02:42 mibmibmib IF he responses back *02:42 mibmibmib since well, he IS AWOL >_> *02:42 mibmibmib for like months *02:44 Bobo well those faggots gene and artemis can keep my monster icons, but stuff will continue to be taken from my site, which will only prove how 'Nibelsnarf'ty the wikia has become //Wait, aren't I supposed to be the butthurt one here? lol umad bro? You don't own MHP3rd, we will do our work while you keep on saying we stole it. GG yo. *02:44 Bobo stealing and relying on other people *02:44 Bobo 's work ''' *02:45 GuestMyName Your site is for one game, and is prodominatly english for a Japanese game. *02:45 GuestMyName MHWiki is for like, 10 different MH titles. *02:46 '''Bobo which i helped built *02:46 Bobo a lot *02:46 GuestMyName And? *02:47 GuestMyName I haven't seen any copyright stuff. *02:47 Bobo im just sayin *02:47 mibmibmib from what i know from my experience in the wiki *02:47 GuestMyName So why are you bitching so much? *02:47 mibmibmib pretty much almost everyone lacks either the time *02:47 mibmibmib or the program to make edits like images *02:47 GuestMyName That someone took your uncopyright, publicly hosted stuff? *02:48 mibmibmib since the main problem in the wiki has always been images *02:48 mibmibmib stuff like sharpness and such *02:48 Bobo whatever // CUZ THIS IS http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q3nDQFickqY On Monster Hunter Tri the secret area in the Flooded Forest is under the jump off of the area 7 to area 6 in area 6.